my precious son
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: on the night Kul Elna was attacked. A mother saved her four months old baby. she wrapped him in a cloth, and hid him in a hollow tree. What they did not know was that this was a secret passage into the world of the future. A young girl found him and raised the child as if it is hers. but kul elna needs him. or not? will bakura be able to make the right choice?


my precious son

on the night Kul Elna was attacked. A mother saved her four months old baby. she wrapped him in a cloth, and hid him in a hollow tree. What they did not know was that this was a secret passage into the world of the future. A young girl found him and raised the child as if it is hers. but kul elna needs him. or not? will bakura be able to make the right choice?

chapter 1: My precious son

_**kul elna 5000 VC**_

a young mother ran away from her house. she carried her four months old baby into her arms. _I have to escape! _she thought, as she kept running. _ they wane kill me! _

_they wane kill my baby! _the woman ran as far as she could,

she felt a few times, but she didn't felt the pain.

she stopped near the Nile. she knew the guards were going to get her.

there was no way _**SHE**_ could escape them.

she turned around, to see that kul elna was in flames.

Oh gods, why were the guards of the mighty farao attack her village?

she looked at her baby, whispers softly his name,

put the cloth tightly around him and hid him into the nearest tree.

when she was sure he was save, she ran as fast as she could.

but in the midst of a jump, she got caught by one of the guards.

they grabbed her roughly by the hair and forced her to walk.

"Where is that child?"

asked one of the two guards with a sullen face.

"In the name of the great Pharaoh tell us where you've hidden that child!"

The woman shook her head, she refused to betray her child.

"Say on witch! Where is that kid! Shouted the other guard."

We have received orders to arrest ALL residents of kul elna!"

again the woman shook her head.

she knew that they wanted to kill her son. so she needed to save him.

she didn't want him to get into trouble.

"whe have the time"

the first guard suddenly said.

"what?"

the other guard looked at his mate with an astonish look on his face.

"why do you say such a thing?" he asked him, with a strange look on his face. "because, the baby can't go on without food for long, and you know what happened if a baby is hungry!"

they both smiled false, and looked with an evil grin to the woman, when they tied her to a stone.

the woman bowed her head, and cried in silence. she had lost….

"please bakura, my little precious boy, be strong"

she whispers as she looked into the burning sun.

_**The Nile 2012 AC**_

a young woman with long white hairs walked on the road near the Nile. she was on a vacation with her parents and she loved to be near the Nile. the water was so great, and the sun was nice and warm and… in the middle of her sense she stopped…. did she just heard something? or did she image that sound?

no she heard it again! it was like…. like she heard a baby crying!

as quickly as possible, Inne ran to the place the sound came from.

when she was on the spot the sound came from, she saw nothing.

"that is strange.. I just swears I heard a baby….."

Inne looked around, but she couldn't see the baby.

just when she wanted to go back home, she heard the sound again.

it came out of a hollow tree, that looks like it was already thousands of years old.

when she looked inside, there lied a verry cute baby, from four months old, with milky white hair and dark brown eyes. he cried as hard as he could, probably because he was hungry. Inne lifted him up and looked around.

"where is your mummy?"

she asked as she kept looking around

"hello? is anybody there?"

she asked when she suddenly heard a sound.

she sighted in relief when she saw, it was just a bird.

"maybe it is better if I take you back to the city, maybe the police can help me find them"

and with these words, inne walked back into the city of Cairo. where her parents where…

_**kul elna 5000 VC**_

"I think whe lost the boy"

one of the guard suddenly said.

they had waited into the burning sun for hours, and the sun was slowly setting now.

high priest Akhenaden wanted them to be back soon, with the mother and the boy! '

"whe have to go back! before it become dark!"

the second guard assured his friend.

"but Akhenaden said: I want the mother AND her son!"

the first guard told him as he took a sip water

"I know but if whe don't go back, Akhenaden will be furious"

"then whe have to go back without the boy"

the first one replied.

"I think that's the best"

the second one agreed

"besides.."

the two of them looked at each other

"the boy don't stand a change without his mommy"

they both launched as they took the mother away

_**POLICE OFFICE CAIRRO 2012 AC**_

"and the mother was no were to found?"

the officer asked

Inne nodded

"the mother was no were, I looked around and there was no one else"

the police officer nodded as he wrote something on a form

"and do you think you can raise the baby all alone?"

he asked again.

"no, but I have my adoptive mother to help me"

The woman behind her now nodded in agreement

"I'm pleased to help her sir"

she said with a little smile on her face

"okay, that's confirmed then" the police officer took a form out of his desk drawer and gave it to Inne and her Mother.

"if you wanted to fill in the form please, then I will consult with child welfare Agency."

Inne smiled, and hugged the baby.

"do you already have a name for the baby?"

the man suddenly asked.

Inne shook her head. her long white hears tickled the nose of the baby

"hatsjie"

"bless you"

Inne said smiling at the baby.

his eyes were still closed but she could feel he began to like her already.

"_bakura, his name is bakura"_

inne looked around. she thought she heard a voice. or did she image that.

"_the name of my baby boy is bakura, his father and mother died 5000 years for Crist" _"wait, who are you then?"Inne thought as hard as she could

"_I'm the spirit of his mother, I wanted to make sure someone good found my precious boy"_

" Inne! Inne!"

inne looked up. her mother was standing next to the door.

"do you wane stay her tonight, or do you wane come with me?"

she asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm coming, I was… just daydreaming"

"and I found a name for the boy, I think I'll call him bakura"

her mother raised a air brown now.

"how on earth did you got on that name?"

she asked surprised

"oh, a little birdie told me"

Inne joked

and with these words the two of them left the office

what they couldn't see was the spirit that appeared into a shadow corner of the street

she just stand there and watched as Inne, her mother and the baby walked threw town

"_goodbye little bakura" _

she whispered softly

"_goodbye my precious son, take good care of yourself" _

and with these words, she disappeared into nothing…

whew that was one amazing story! I hope you guys liked it!

**REVIEUW**


End file.
